


Petals

by Mapachi



Series: Flower marks [6]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Produce X 101 boys ensemble, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-02 17:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: au: There’s this phenomenon that science is still unable to explain, a miracle of sorts where flowers bloomed on one’s skin born from the sincerest feelings from the bottom of your heart, the flowers differencing depending on the feelingAnd every flower has a story to tell.A collection of extra chapters set in Flowers/Bloom1-Seungwoo's POV (Seungwoo/Jinhyuk)2- Jinhyuk's POV (Jinhyuk/Wooseok, mentioned one sided Wooseok/Seungyoun and past Seungwoo/Jinhyuk) (Includes a time skip)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by a Loona work "blossomings" by wiseturtlebear (the work is deleted but I'll keep crediting)  

> 
> Hello everyone~ Back with this AU can you tell I love it?  
So yeah this work is where I'm going to add bonus chapters instead of to Flowers. I hope you enjoy the extra content ^^

"You're staring again Seungwoo,"

Seungwoo only hums to acknowledge his friend Saebom but doesn't look away from the tall freshman that is walking with a couple of other boys. He and his friends are sitting on a bench near their building as they wait for their next class.

"You're going to creep out the kid," Yuri says with a teasing tilt on his deep voice. Seungwoo chuckles and playfully pushes the Russian boy to the side into Saebom's side, the taller male whining at Seungwoo.

As if finally sensing the eyes on him, the freshman glances in their direction, his eyes meeting Seungwoo's. The older gives him a smile, not turning away even if he was caught staring like the majority of people would have done.

The boy - his name is Jinhyuk something Seungwoo learned when he had asked Yunsol who is friends with Saebom and Jinhyuk for his name.- smiles back, that bright and sunny smile that Seungwoo wants to get more familiar with, and looks away as one of his friends say something.

"I'm going to ask him out today." Seungwoo announces with his eyes will following that tall frame as Jinhyuk and his friends enter their building.

Yuri and Saebom go 'Ooh~' with a poor attempt at faking surprise that earns them a glare from Seungwoo. He can't blame them though, this has been a long time coming since the freshman caught his eyes at the end of last semester and now two weeks into the new semester he kept seeing him more and more.

Seungwoo's class is dismissed ten minutes early as usual so he makes his way to the side of the building where Jinhyuk's class is being held -Saebom asked Yunsol after Seungwoo asked him to.- he doesn't have to wait long for the charming male to exit his classroom with Yunsol and Sunghyun by his sides.

He takes a deep breath to calm his racing heart because while he feels confident that Jinhyuk will accept, he is still human and a part of himself can't help but feel nervous. Seungwoo nods once to himself and walks directly towards Jinhyuk, his shoulders pushed back and his head held high.

"Jinhyuk," Seungwoo calls when he's a couple steps in front of the younger, the three freshman boys stopping in their tracks. Jinhyuk glances away from Yunsol's face who had been animatedly talking about something and towards Seungwoo, his pretty eyes widening in surprise.

Yunsol gives Seungwoo a knowing grin as he steps around Jinhyuk to grab Sunghyun by his wrist and pull him to follow him on their way out the building. "See you tomorrow Jinhyukie!" Jinhyuk waves at his friends with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes that quickly look back at Seungwoo.

Seungwoo's lips form a friendly smile as he takes one step closer to the younger. "My name is Seungwoo, I'm a sophomore." Jinhyuk's eyes widen again and he is quick to bow to Seungwoo, the older chuckling and waving his hand at him. "Do you want to go out with me? Dinner, ice cream, coffee, you name it." The invite leaves Seungwoo's lips easily.

Jinhyuk tenses, opening his mouth only to close it, doing that a couple times reminding Seungwoo of a fish. A really cute fish. He chuckles again and that seems to embarrass Jinhyuk whose face starts gaining color right in front of Seungwoo's eyes.

"In case you're wondering, yes I am asking you out on a date." Seungwoo resists the urge to coo at the younger when Jinhyuk's cheeks redden like apples, his eyes glancing away for a moment and his hands reach for the shoulder straps of his backpack tugging on them just to do something with his hands. "You can say no, by the way, that's ok."

Jinhyuk shakes his head, Seungwoo's chest becoming a little lighter. "Ice cream sounds nice." He says, a nervous but sincere smile growing on his thin lips. Seungwoo's smile broadens, his eyes forming crescent moons and he slides his phone out his pocket before unlocking it and opening the 'Add a new contact' tab with a couple of quick taps on the screen and handing it to Jinhyuk. "We can set a date and time later."

That same Friday Seungwoo waits for Jinhyuk outside of their building, sitting on that bench close to it with Yuri by his side to make him company -only physical as the Russian is talking on the phone with his french boyfriend. In perfectly fluent korean.- since his last class ended an hour before.

When Seungwoo sees Jinhyuk exit the building he stands up, giving Yuri a firm pat on his back accompanied with a warm smile that the other male reciprocates. Jinhyuk looks nervous but excited, reminding Seungwoo of a puppy.

An overgrown puppy.

"Ready?" He asks, holding back from offering his hand for Jinhyuk to take. Maybe later he will do it, from what he has seen Jinhyuk seems to enjoy skinship too, often in contact with Sunghyun who is closer to his height than Yunsol.

Jinhyuk nods and steps closer to him, their pace as they walk out of campus naturally matching so they walk side by side comfortably.

Seungwoo leads their conversation at first, making small vague questions that work to get to know each other and grow more comfortable, the tension in Jinhyuk's broad shoulders having disappeared by the time they reach the ice cream shop a couple of blocks away from campus.

"I see you're a man of culture as well," Jinhyuk comments when Seungwoo asks for one of his scoops to be the same flavor as Jinhyuk's. Seungwoo pays for their ice cream and grins at his date, nibbling at the greenish ice cream with choco chips inside.

"Nice to see you're comfortable letting your weeb side out on our first date, don't think I don't know the origin of that meme." Seungwoo teases enjoying the way Jinhyuk's smile broadens and his cheeks become dusted in pink. "Mintchoco is for the superior minds so I was right to be interested in you."

The younger sputters for a moment before agreeing they do have a superior mind. Their appreciation for the _underappreciated_ ice cream pushed to another day as they sit in a table in a corner of the shop and keep talking.

Seungwoo learns a lot about Jinhyuk on that day and he's glad to notice how easily they get along, first dates can turn awkward pretty quickly but with Jinhyuk he enjoys all the duration of their date and he can see in the younger's eyes that he also thinks the same.

Jinhyuk's hand naturally finds his when he walks him to his apartment building, both pleasantly surprised to the discovery that they live pretty close to each other.

"Thank you for today," They are standing outside of Jinhyuk's apartment building, the sky painted in shades of red and pink with the setting sun. "I had a good time." Jinhyuk's voice is softer than it has been all day, the smile on his thin lips warm.

Seungwoo wants to check for himself it would also feel warm against his lips.

"Only a good time? If you go out with me again I'll make sure you call it a 'great' time." Seungwoo's tone is playful but the glint in his eyes is serious. He finds himself wanting to turn the butterflies in his stomach, the signs of a light-hearted attraction into something deeper and stronger.

Jinhyuk chuckles but nods his head silently accepting to go out with him on a second date, Seungwoo feeling giddy laughs alongside him. The younger thanks him once again and he's about to turn around when Seungwoo decides to act on an impulse.

He grabs Jinhyuk's hand in his one again to stop him from leaving, closing the space between them briefly as he presses a kiss to Jinhyuk's right cheek, the younger's skin underneath his lips feeling soft and warm.

"Thank _you_, for accepting going out with me," Seungwoo whispers softly, admiring the rapid way Jinhyuk's reddens at his innocent gesture. This time he doesn't stop himself from cooing and that makes Jinhyuk blush even more.

Their second date was the week after. Jinhyuk having commented about a movie he had been wanting to watch but never got around to it for one reason or another so Seungwoo suggests they go together.

They had dinner before it at a BBQ place a block away from the cinema, Seungwoo making a comment about how Jinhyuk stuffs his cheeks like a squirrel making the younger blush and attempt to stop doing it with his next bite. Seungwoo quickly clarifies he found it adorable and was not making fun of him, the smile that Jinhyuk gives him making the butterflies in Seungwoo's stomach flutter.

Their third date is two weeks after that, both boys had been busy with school, projects, and tests but still finding the time to text regularly. They stroll around hongdae, stopping to watch the busking performances and to buy something to snack on the several food stalls, holding hands with their fingers intertwined.

Seungwoo has been waiting for Jinhyuk to take the next step in their relationship, not wanting to pressure the younger into anything. He likes him enough to not want to risk ruining this and he has been noticing the changes in Jinhyuk's behavior, even if subtle, he can see the way his stare becomes softer, the endearment that shines in his dark eyes when he looks at him, the firm way he holds his hand that says how he doesn't want to let go, the not at all sneaky glances at his lips when they're talking.

So when they're standing outside of Jinhyuk's apartment building, both stalling to say goodbye and go on their separate ways, holding both of each other's hands and talking in hushed whispers leaning against the wall of the building, he waits with baited breath when Jinhyuk's eyes turn serious and he bites down on his lower lip.

"I really like you Seungwoo," Jinhyuk's thin lips form a small bashful smile, the streetlight above them shining enough on Jinhyuk's face that Seungwoo can see how his cheeks are dusted in pink. "I... I want us to become official."

Seungwoo's heart skips a beat before it starts racing, beating strongly against his chest as if it were trying to break free of his ribcage. He chuckles, pulling on Jinhyuk's hands so the younger stumbles forward and lets go of his hands to instead cup his face with one hand and the other falling on his waist.

"Then we're official Jinhyukie," Jinhyuk lets out a soft chuckle, his own hands finding their place on Seungwoo's hips and they feel so very right. Seungwoo pulls Jinhyuk's face closer, slowly to give the younger a chance to back out but Jinhyuk just smiles, that warm smile of his that Seungwoo adores so much.

Seungwoo confirms that night that Jinhyuk's smile feels just as warm against his lips, if not even warmer.

Seungwoo's roommate is barely home most weekends since he goes out to stay at his girlfriend's place so Jinhyuk stops by a lot. They can cuddle and kiss all they want without having to be interrupted by Jinhyuk's cold roommate who Seungwoo has noticed leaves when Seungwoo visits anyways.

Today is a Friday so that means they have the place for themselves.

He can't help himself but wonder if tonight is the day they take another step in their relationship. For being a pair of young males, they've been keeping everything PG so far, never going past making out and hands sneaking under shirts.

Seungwoo can tell Jinhyuk is inexperienced and the younger had also commented he didn't date _much_ during high school, refusing to give an actual number to Seungwoo when the older tried to tease one out of him. That's why he makes sure to not make a move before Jinhyuk, he will give his boyfriend all the time he needs.

So who can blame him when his hands squeeze with more strength than needed on Jinhyuk's hips when the younger moves to straddle him on his couch, the movie they had been watching on the TV being completely ignored.

Jinhyuk experimentally rolls his hips down against Seungwoo's, a breathy groan leaving him at the friction. Seungwoo's hands sneak under Jinhyuk's shirt, digging his fingers on his hips before slowly moving his hands up his boyfriend's sides, feeling the shiver that travels through Jinhyuk's body.

Seungwoo feels his jeans become tighter as the way Jinhyuk moves his hips down against his become more confident and bold, he breaks away from their kissing to mouth at his boyfriend's long neck, sucking on the soft skin in a way that hitches Jinhyuk's breathing but doesn't bruise him.

Jinhyuk's hands cup Seungwoo's face and pull him so they can properly face each other, his lips swollen and red, parted open as his breathing has already become irregular like Seungwoo's.

"I want you Seungwoo."

It's not until the next morning when they're laying on Seungwoo's bed only covered with his blanket, skin against skin from how close they are, that Jinhyuk confesses in a soft whisper against Seungwoo's neck that Seungwoo had become his _first_.

Seungwoo doesn't understand how he doesn't feel a prickling sensation underneath his skin anywhere on his body when his heart beats this strongly for the boy in his arms.

He doesn't know if he should be relieved or worried when he doesn't find a flower mark anywhere in Jinhyuk's body either.

Surely, they would bloom a flower later on, right?

Weeks pass by and Seungwoo is still very much in love with Jinhyuk and he has no reason to doubt the other boy has stopped feeling the same.

They are still sickeningly sweet to each other in public and in the privacy of Seungwoo's bedroom, everything is doing well if anything it keeps on improving.

So why is it then that Seungwoo catches Jinhyuk's eyes following Wooseok, the younger leaving the apartment minutes after Seungwoo sat down next to Jinhyuk on the couch interrupting the friendly banter they had been having, with a glint with a meaning Seungwoo doesn't want to believe in them?

Seungwoo starts paying more attention to Jinhyuk when his boyfriend talked about his roommate from them on, something that he had not noticed before that happened so often.

He refuses to put a name to the feeling he sees in Jinhyuk's eyes when he talks on and on about Wooseok's latest struggle with a videogame they had bought together.

Seungwoo doesn't want to admit how his stomach twists when he sees how soft and warm Jinhyuk smiles at Wooseok when they run into him at a coffee place near campus.

His heart aches but he ignores it as he notices Jinhyuk zoning out one evening they are at the younger's living area, clearly not listening to a single word that Seungwoo is saying, his dark eyes glancing at the front door from where Wooseok had stormed away a couple minutes before.

But as the semester is approaching its ending, Seungwoo's hold on Jinhyuk starts loosening.

"I'm going out with Seungyoun, don't wait up for me!" Wooseok says to Jinhyuk without glancing once in their direction, hurriedly putting on his shoes and leaving the apartment, Seungyoun's voice greeting him outside the apartment is as loud as always.

"Take care! Have fun!" Jinhyuk calls out, his voice loud so Wooseok can hear him as he closes the door behind him. Seungwoo watches as his boyfriend's eyes linger on the door for a few moments too long, a troubled look in his dark eyes before he turns back to Seungwoo with a smile in his lips that doesn't quiet reach his eyes.

_'I need to let him go'_

It hurts, it _literally_ hurts.

Later that night he lays on his bed, his shirt on the floor and his phone dropped next to him. He laughs a mirthless laugh, feels his eyes prick with tears that he doesn't bother fighting, his right hand moving towards his chest to press his fingers against the recently marked skin.

He had been waiting for the day he bloomed a flower for Jinhyuk, never did he consider he would bloom a flower like this. A cyclamen that meant _'Resignation' _and _'Goodbye'._

Jinhyuk doesn't cry, his eyes don't even tear up but Seungwoo finds the heartbreak in them all the same and he believes it because Jinhyuk was not someone who could fake their feelings.

That had been the reason Seungwoo noticed his boyfriend, now turned ex-boyfriend, had fallen in love with his handsome roommate with the gloxinia on their neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss writing actual weishin without pinning and build up so here's this unplanned bonus!

Jinhyuk has developed a habit.

An obsession if you ask Minkyu or Gukheon.

But its something he can't help, his body just acts on its own, he doesn't even realize what he's doing and the only person who has a right to complain or stop him well doesn't.

If anything, they seem to enjoy Jinhyuk's habit. Their pink lips forming that small smile Jinhyuk always wants to kiss but stops himself from doing when in public -sometimes he gives in to the impulse and the younger while kissing back at first always leans back and hits him on the chest or arm scolding him for the PDA.- they lean into his touch without seemingly realizing it.

Jinhyuk's fingers always end up finding Wooseok's vibrant red gloxinia.

They both are more aware of Jinhyuk's habit when no one is around, it may have to do with how Jinhyuk's body demands more than the light touching of Wooseok's neck.

Wooseok cranes his neck to the side without thinking about it when Jinhyuk leans closer, keeps doing whatever he was doing as Jinhyuk's lips press a reverent to the marked skin.

Sometimes that satisfies Jinhyuk's need to make sure the flower is there, that Wooseok's gloxinia bloomed because of him, that the red flower is as healthy looking as the day before.

Other times it doesn't.

And when it doesn't, Jinhyuk's mouth lingers on Wooseok's neck. He presses a couple of chaste kisses at first but then he's mouthing at the red skin, his tongue pressing against the lines that outline the petals, his teeth digging on the soft skin forcing a gasp from Wooseok's plump lips.

Because sometimes the affection Wooseok carries on his skin for him in the forms of the two flowers is not enough for Jinhyuk to believe he's not dreaming. Sometimes he needs Wooseok to say those three words out loud, in a breathy and raw with emotion voice, with teary unfocused eyes as he looks right back into Jinhyuk's dark eyes.

He knows Wooseok has developed a similar habit but it's not as obvious to anyone but him.

Wooseok sits by Jinhyuk's right side, leaning into him until there's no space between them as Jinhyuk's arm naturally wraps around him and when Wooseok is on his left side, his arm wraps around Jinhyuk's middle, his hand falling on his right hip, his fingers drawing random shapes and patterns on Jinhyuk's clothing.

More than once though Wooseok's fingers have sneaked under Jinhyuk's shirt only enough for his fingers to touch the white marked skin because Jinhyuk knows Wooseok just like he sometimes finds it hard to believe their flowers are for each other.

There are nights when inside Jinhyuk's bedroom, the only noise that can be heard inside those 4 walls their uneven breathing and pleased sighs and groans, that Wooseok's swollen lips suck, bite and kiss at Jinhyuk's right side giving the same attention to each camellia that has bloomed on Jinhyuk's skin.

But their bodies do seem to know when they need to be careful.

Jinhyuk's hand doesn't reach for Wooseok's neck and Wooseok doesn't lean into Jinhyuk's right side or wraps his arm around him when their friend Seungyoun or Seungwoo are with them.

Even if the yellow carnation has wilted and disappeared from the back of Seungyoun's hand at some point during their summer break, their bodies don't risk hurting any remaining feelings Seungyoun may harbor for Wooseok.

Even if Seungwoo had moved on from Jinhyuk a long time ago and was happily in a relationship with someone he met at his internship who also has an equally big red chrysanthemum on their skin as the one Seungwoo carries on his chest, both still feel guilty for having hurt him while they pinned for each other.

Their fingers itch for the other's marked skin but they ignore it.

"Jinhyuk I really need to get this done." The older hums against the smaller's neck, his thin lips nipping at the red skin. Wooseok whispers his name in a tone that promises punishment but his body is more honest as he cranes his neck to the side allowing Jinhyuk to kiss his gloxinia more comfortably.

Wooseok had locked himself all afternoon and night on their studio only coming out of it to use the bathroom and have a quick dinner, drawing tablet in his lap as he worked nonstop on perfecting a design that could attract possible consumers into buying the latest product the company they work at was putting out sometime in the year.

Jinhyuk's mouth finds that familiar spot on Wooseok's smooth neck that always has the younger shivering and breathing out with pleasure. "_Love_, I really need to finish this." Wooseok turns to face him, his left hand moving up to thread his fingers into Jinhyuk's black hair.

The older moves back so they are face to face, his eyes glancing down at Wooseok's lips catching how he wets his pink lips.

That is not fair.

Jinhyuk briefly glances at Wooseok's tablet before looking back into his lover's doe eyes. "That looks perfect already, let's go to bed," Wooseok tilts his head to the side, a frown forming on his beautiful face. Jinhyuk reaches with one hand to smooth out the lines before leaning closer to press a chaste kiss to his forehead. "You've worked enough for today, don't make me tell Jinwook you're overworking yourself _again_."

At the mention of his boss, Wooseok's eyes widen slightly before he glares at him. "You wouldn't." He challenges.

Jinhyuk grins at him and nods once. "I would."

Wooseok lets out a sigh, clearly not wanting to stop working but also not wanting to risk getting a _talk_ from Jinwook the next day at work. The older male has already scolded Wooseok before when he caught him staying extra hours at the office without being asked or paid to.

In Wooseok's defense, he wanted to finish the project that night and he knew Jinhyuk would distract him because his fiance had been touch starved for a couple of days after Wooseok was named the lead designer for the current project his department had.

Jinhyuk's lips fall on Wooseok's neck again, pressing an open-mouthed kiss on the red flower mark followed by a playful bite that has Wooseok's hold on his digital pen loosening until it slips and rolls off his lap into the floor.

"I hate you." Wooseok grumbles while taking the tablet off his lap and placing it on top of the messy desk, standing up from the desk chair and allowing Jinhyuk to pull him towards him, stepping around the chair into Jinhyuk's arms from where he stands behind it.

Jinhyuk chuckles as he trails his lips up Wooseok's neck until their lips are brushing together but not kissing yet. "I love you too babe." Then he closes the distance between their lips, kissing Wooseok's soft plump lips slowly, enjoying how perfect they feel against his because even after the seasons have come and go, he's still amazed by how well their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces meant complete each other.

The younger melts against him, Jinhyuk easily hoisting him up on his arms, Wooseok's legs wrapping around Jinhyuk as he is carried out the studio and into their bedroom next to it.

Jinhyuk had intended to just take his lover to bed for them to go to sleep but the younger's legs don't allow him to step away after he laid him down on top of their king-sized bed, instead he rolls his hips up against his and licks at his lips, Jinhyuk opening his mouth for him without hesitating even one second.

They have to wake up early for work tomorrow, should probably just sleep and rest because it's already pretty late.

But Wooseok's left hand move from the back of his neck down his chest and to his right hip, pulling on Jinhyuk's shirt so he can slide his hand underneath and trace the lines that form the white camellias he knows like the back of his hand.

Some time later, when he's on his back with Wooseok on top of him, his hands on the younger's hips helping him move up and down, admiring the drops of sweat that roll down on his skin, how particularly pretty they look on the vibrant flower on his neck like morning dew, listening to to the high pitched and sweet noises that leave Wooseok's swollen red lips and the sinful sound their skin makes as it slaps together, Wooseok's hands on Jinhyuk's chest with his left fingers digging into his side right on the marked white petals, Jinhyuk lets go of one of Wooseok's hips and takes his right hand.

Wooseok's eyes follow his movement as Jinhyuk pulls his hand up to his face, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of his wrist, to the bright pink primrose that matches the one he has on his right inner wrist.

"I love you." Jinhyuk groans against Wooseok's wrist, seeing the way that Wooseok's eyes turn warmer with the same feeling Jinhyuk is proclaiming.

"I love you too." His fiance breathes out, the last words exchanged before they lose themselves to the pleasure they're following together.

  
Wooseok cranes his neck to the side as he always has since that hot day back in college when they finally bared their feelings to each other, sighing softly as Jinhyuk's lips kiss the gloxinia marked on his skin, his hand squeezing Jinhyuk's right hip.

"Goodnight honey." Jinhyuk whispers against Wooseok's neck before he leans back so Wooseok can make himself more comfortable against him, their legs intertwined under the cover, the soft material the only thing covering their still bare bodies.

Wooseok's lips find his in the dark, kissing him softly before he breaks away and whispering against his lips. "Goodnight, _sunshine_." Jinhyuk lets out a small laugh, still feeling giddy at the cheesy pet name that has earned them more than one eye-roll from their friends.

Wooseok loves his habit and Jinhyuk loves his too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish me luck for my test tomorrow that I have definitely NOT studied enough for :))

**Author's Note:**

> MintChoco is for the superior minds.  
Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC


End file.
